Externally threaded connectors, such as UHF jacks, are known in the art. A coaxial cable is terminated with a UHF plug having a threaded coupling ring for connection to the jack.
In an assembly line of a factory, a turning motion to effect threading the coupling ring onto the jack is time consuming. A threaded connection can be rotated excessively without a positive feel or a torque limiting feature that occurs when the connection of the plug and jack are secure. A need has arisen for an electrical plug that can be connected securely with an externally threaded UHF connector without a need for a turning motion for causing the plug to turn onto the threads of the UHF connector. A further requirement of the factory environment is for an electrical plug that has a positive feel to indicate a secure connection to a threaded connector.
Connectors that are mated with a push on movement include, a connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,606, wherein, spring fingers on an electrical connector encircle and radially grip a mating connector. An electrical connector according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,859, includes a cup shaped front end for encircling a mating electrical connector.